


It just wasn’t meant to be!

by McPapa



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: AU, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McPapa/pseuds/McPapa
Summary: Earth had been taken over by the galra 10 years before the birth of Lance McClain. The sharpshooter was just inches away from becoming the blue paladin but an unlucky encounter with a Galran officer landed him in their custody where they realized his potential to be one of the most skilled snipers in the fight against rebel forces and possibly even the key to defeating voltron. Unknown to Lance, his best friends, who he believes to be alive outside of the army, are coming to him. They believe surely he’ll return to the rebel force with him but all memories of his interaction with the voltron lions has been wiped.





	It just wasn’t meant to be!

The dreading of his appointment with the principle of the Galran training academy had been the only thing clouding his memory for a week now. He’d almost fallen multiple times during their morning runs. Before he had time to process, he was being led into a room full of Galran soldiers. At the desk sat none other than Sendak. He stood upon Lance’s arrival. 

“McClain let's get straight to the point, you’re scores have been on a constant increase since you began training. The general believes that you could graduate early and join the galran forces leading a human battalion.”

Lance’s form suddenly loosened. ‘I'm not in trouble?’ He thought before being ripped out of his thoughts by the sound of a throat being cleared. 

“I understand this must be surprising but you are the highest ranking sharpshooter of your class. The emperor requires that you make your decision before two days time.”

Lance straightened himself. This was his dream after all. On the battlefront protecting his home was where he wanted to be more than anything. “Yes, sir!” He responded quickly.

Sendak nodded with a small smile. “Dismissed.” He watched the skinny boy dart into the hallway. “Let’s see if Voltron can kill one of their own for once.” The guards to his right and left chuckles and even Sendak let out a laugh. 

 

“Come on Pidge! I’ll race you twice around the castle! Loser has to eat the others helping of Coran’s next experiment!” Hunk yelled through his open line with pidge. They’d had their lines for a couple of months now but without a blue lion they couldn’t form voltron so training was limited. 

“That’s so unfair you started before me!” Pidge laughed and launched full speed after him but a grumpy voice soon interrupted their shenanigans.

“Pidge! Hunk! Where are you guys? We have a meeting today about battle plans.” Keith voice was clear and almost irritated but he knew they didn't mean any harm.

Both paladins turned back to the castle. Hunk was the first to respond. “Sorry, Keith! We forgot.”

“Heading in to the docks now we’ll be there in five.” Pidge cut the communication line before she heard Keith’s reply. Soon, both lions were locked and both paladins joined the rest of the group. 

“Nice to see you arrival.” Spoke Shiro with just a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Yes nice to have you back. I’d Love to here about the trip but we have more important matters at hand.” Allura turned to face them all. “As you know the rebel forces have nearly doubled in size since the reappearance of the voltron lions.” There was a pause. They had all heard the lecture that just because there wasn’t any battles that threatened them they should still be training diligently but this was different. “Shiro and I have decided it is time we make a trip back to earth to find out blue paladin.” 

At first there was silence but soon cheers broke out and questions of when and how long they would stay.


End file.
